Pyronoia
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Discontinued. After all the fire: Jump City, Azarath, Slade, the vision, Raven's starting to act weird around it. It's not helping that an arsonist is in the city. The fire is doing weird, dangerous things, but how can the Titan's control it?
1. Pyromania

**Yep, another new story. This one I actually like though, so updates may actually be added. Don't expect anything though.**

**Anyway, this takes place after The End, could take place after season five, but I doubt I'll mention anything about season five anyway.**

**Enjoy, and reviewing is always nice too, but optional, none the less.**

* * *

The fire rises up and climbs the curtain. It is starting to catch the roof. If it succeeds in doing that then the whole ceiling may collapse, which would make everything from the upper floor fall. I throw out my hand and a black shield forms around the fire. It slowly starts to dwindle as it suffocates.

I sigh. Ever since Slade had appeared I am always more cautious around fire. Even after He was gone, I always felt unsafe around fire. I had never been scared of fire before, and maybe that's because I was keeping my emotions in check more.

Now that He is gone I feel looser, like I can let a few things slip. Fear of fire is one of those things. I don't let myself be scared of anything else, and I try not to let myself be scared of fire, but no matter what I tell myself I always feel my stomach turning and churning.

I strengthen the bubble of dark energy that's around me. It's what keeps the smoke from getting to me. It keeps the fresh air in, and the smoke out. I can only stay in it for so long though before it starts to run out though, which is actually a long while. It usually lasts around an hour and forty-five minutes to two hours.

Never doubt the magic of Azar.

I gently float out of what I think would have been the living room and into another room off to the side. It's a little kid's bedroom, and I can sense a life form, but her heart is beating really fast. She's probably scared. I can tell whether it's a girl or a boy, just like I can tell she's probably about six.

I feel a vibe coming from the closet and I open the door. A little girl in a probably spring blue dress, with black hair and semi-dark skin, stares at me with wide eyes.

She seems to be terrified of me, and I guess with the outfit, the pale skin, and the black energy floating around me she has a reason to be. Plus, with all the fire, it's not exactly the best image. I probably look like a sorceress while floating here in the fire, and in a sense, I am. Only, I didn't summon the fire.

"It's okay," I say while extending out my hand, "I'm here to help you out of here." I let my hand phase through the bubble. She cringes away.

I don't want to have to force her to come out, because then she will probably put up a fuss, but in the end I have to and a black bubble of energy forms around her.

She starts to scream, but the fire cuts out most of the sound. I grab her by the waist and hold her so that her head is on my shoulder. She doesn't shut up, but she clings tightly onto my neck.

"Ow! Ow, stop! I can't save you if you kill me!" I wheeze out.

She loosens her grip a bit and slowly quiets down.

"Now to get out of here."

I open up a black portal on the wall. It has a white aura, which seems to be pulled into the portal as white lines stream with black towards the centre. It's like a glowing black whirlpool.

The girl turns around and takes one look at it and screams.

I cringe this time, and I close the portal. We're still safe in the bubble, and there is still a lot of air left.

"Okay, we'll go out the hard way then," I say. I never used to care if kids got scared, but now it was a different story. My powers were more complete since Trigon had disappeared, which meant I could better sense other people's emotions, which in turn brought me closer to mine.

It wasn't really all that big a deal. I could just as safely get us out the other way, and I probably wouldn't loose an eardrum in the process.

I float out the door and head towards the window. A big wall of flames stands before me. The little girl tries to turn her head, but I lean my head against hers to keep her from doing so.

I turn around and head towards the doorway, and now the little girl sees the fire. A loud scream fills my ear. _Great. I forgot about that._

I quickly open the door with my powers and float out into the hallway. There isn't any fire except for near the elevator. I levitate the other way towards the stairwell. I don't bother opening any of the doors to see if they have any windows I can go through. I figure the roof is the best bet.

I float up the levels to the roof and open the door. There's no visible fire, and I sigh a breath of relief. I set the girl down on the ground and my energy disappears. I kneel down in front of her.

"What's your name?" the little girl asks. I blink in surprise. We're on top of a burning building, she's crying and terrified, I'm trying to tell her what we are going to do, and here she is asking my name. Oh well, if it makes her stay quiet.

"I'm Raven." I say.

The girl just stands there and stares at me like she actually expects me to ask her what her name is. Her eyes star to water some more and her lip trembles. I decide to ask her before she starts to cry some more.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to pull off a friendly, safe voice. It seems to work.

"I'm Nashwa."

"Okay, Nashwa, we're going to go down to the ground where your parents are probably waiting for you. So you don't get scared, I want you to close your eyes. When we get to the ground I'll tell you it's safe to open them. Okay?"

"Okay." She stares at me with small brown eyes that seem to be dancing with flames.

Flames.

I turn around and stare at the flames that are now on the roof and seem to be approaching us. I pick up Nashwa and walk over to the edge of the roof. "Close your eyes," I say, and levitate off of the roof. I can smell the smoke and when I turn around and look at the building the whole wall is covered in flames.

I look down below us and see that we are at least 20 stories above ground. I see a few red blocks on the ground that are probably fire trucks, but I don't see anything else.

I take a deep breath and prepare to lower myself to the ground when something makes me look at the apartment building's walls again.

The fire seems to be taking a shape, it seems to be moving away from certain parts of the building and grouping together with other parts. It seems to be taking an 'S' shape...

"No!"

"What's wrong, Raven?" comes a voice near my ear, but it doesn't seem like Nashwa's. It's deep, and it seems like the person is amused.

I hold Nashwa in front of me, an again I can see her eyes dancing with flames.

Only this time the flames seems to be burning her eyes, taking them over. It starts to spread and her flesh starts to melt. It starts to melt down to her shoulders and grey skull is starting to show. Grey skull with one red eye left.

It looks like Slade's old face. My hands start to shake. The fire on the wall seems to be approaching me. My own body seems to be glowing red. The body in my grasp is now a naked skeleton with bits of melted flesh and hair on it.

I drop the skeleton and watch as it falls downwards. I hear two deep laughs echoing on top of each other, both very familiar.

Then I start to fall too.


	2. Paranoia

**Sorry about the long time for the update, I went away for a bit. It's summer holidays. I have every right to relax. :p**

**I did get this done though. I also know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so HOPEFULLY I will have it up soon. Hopefully!**

P.S. I changed my username.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

A loud scream fills my ears, and this time I think it is my own. Then I see Nashwa beside me. It is her scream, and she looks normal. He blackened spring blue dress is flapping in the wind, her black hair is surrounding her face, and her mouth is wide open. Tears are leaking out of her eyes and then they get caught by the air and fly upwards.

I watch the dim lights behind the smoke, which are probably stars, drift farther and farther away. The fire on the building wall is now beside be and above me instead of below me.

I know we are falling, but I can't do anything about it. My body refuses to move, and all I can do is stare at Nashwa and the wall. I can't move my eyes either. I can't move anything.

I am gradually getting lower than Nashwa, and pretty soon I'll only be able to see her as a flying object against a starry black backdrop.

Then I see something different.

A red and purple streak flies past me and seems to grabs the little girl out of the air.

But I'm still falling.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

"If this keeps on going on the whole City will be burned down within a year."

"Yes, already two apartment buildings have been attacked, and an office building. Our city is in great danger."

"Our city's _always _in great danger."

"What really bugs me was that it was that the office building was attacked in broad daylight. I mean, how could someone not notice?"

"There's been one building set on fire each day so far, not including today."

"If we don't catch _him_ soon, then we run the risk of not protecting the city."

"What do you mean by _him_?"

"Isn't it obvious? Slade's doing it!"

"But Slade doesn't have his powers anymore, and I don't think he has that weapon thing, plus, he can't teleport and someone would probably notice a guy carrying a 6-foot axe thing with him.

"He probably got his powers back after Trigon was killed."

"I guess that could be possible man, but I really just think it's an arsonist."

"Think about it! Since Slade-"

Silence.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

My eyes flutter open, and I look around me. Then I sit up and really look around me, my eyes wide and burning.

Flames everywhere.

On the curtains, the bed, the chair, the walls, the corpse.

The corpse.

It's bigger than Nashwa's, about my height, and it seems to be moving.

It's standing up and walking closer towards me. The flames are dancing around its body and everywhere it steps catches on fire.

There are a whole bunch of ghost flames around it. An army of flames, with hallow eyes that never close. Just like the flames that followed Slade. No, like the one's that followed my father. The one that followed me.

The corpse reaches out, and its mouth is making incoherent sounds, like its mouth is covered with something.

I close my eyes and I feel its hand rest on my shoulder.

I open my eyes.

…And I find myself staring face to face with Robin.

His eyes are filled with concern, well his mask is at least. He has a frown on his lips, and he's staring straight at me. Right into my eyes, into me. No, he's staring right through me.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asks it, and his voice is filled with concern, but I can feel that he's more worried about something else right now than me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. I mean, I only just saw the infirmary burn down, and a corpse coming straight for me.

…The infirmary? Why am I in the infirmary? "Robin, what happened?"

"We believe it was smoke inhalation, but we couldn't find any traces of anything on the computer."

Smoke inhalation? "There was a fire?" Maybe there was an actual fire, and I was in here, and I was just remembering. Which doesn't really make sense… I mean, why would there be Slade's fire army, and a corpse.

"You mean? You don't remember?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

He pulls the cushioned chair towards the bed, and sits down on it. He takes a deep breath, and then begins. "There was an apartment building on fire in the city. In was a major fire, and the firefighters couldn't handle it. We came to help them, and you sensed that someone was inside."

He takes a breath.

"You said you had to go in and find this person, and said you would be okay, so-"

I can't hear his voice anymore. My head is fillings with memories, words, and images. I see a little girl on a rooftop, my hands on her shoulders, fire dancing in her eyes, I see the body of a dog, the fur mostly burned off and one of its legs burning. I see a black portal, and I hear a little girl screaming. Then I hear her screaming again and we're falling. Falling into oblivion.

Robin's stopped talking now, and he's looking at me again.

"I was falling… what- what happened?"

"Beast Boy caught you."

"Oh."

"But I want to know what happened to you." He says, his mask now taking it's regular, position. Robin's acting like the leader again, instead of the concerned companion. Oh well, knew it was too good to be true.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you faint?"

"I thought you said it was smoke inhalation…"

"That's what I told the others, but like I said before, there were no traces of it. Also, I don't think it would cause you to be out for two days."

"Two days…" I whisper to myself. I straighten up my composure and look him straight in the eye, err, mask. "Well, I can't think of anything else that could have caused it." I lie. I can think of tons of different things that could have caused it.

He sees right through it, I know, but he acts like he believes me. He gets up and leaves the room. I get up and teleport out, going to my room. He'll probably be annoyed that I'm not here, but that's not my problem.

I notice I'm still wearing my leotard and cloak, and not a hospital gown. I smell it and notice that there's no smell. I decide to change anyway.

I grab a candle and a match. I light the match and place it against the candle's wick. It bursts into a huge flame, and I feel a burning pain in my finger. I drop the candle, which goes out.

I stick my finger in my mouth, then take it our after tasting my uniform. I pull off the part of my uniform that is covering my finger and find it not burnt. I find that the uniform is in good shape also.

Something is not right about all this, and I decide to check it out. I teleport out, this time headed for the apartment building.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

It's still there, still standing, and not a mark on it.

I reach out to touch it, but my hand goes right through the hall. I pull my hand out, look at it, then reach out again.

I blink and the building vanishes into thin air. My hand yet again grasps nothing.

There are ashes everywhere, along with a bunch of people looking through the ruins and cleaning up ashes here and there.

"Excuse me, miss?" A man taps on my shoulder.

I turn around and give him a confused look. I must look pretty weird. Gothic Raven wearing an ash covered cloak, my index finger sticking out of my uniform, a dumbstruck look on my face, and I've just seemed to notice that I'm not wearing my boots.

"You're the one that fainted and dropped that little girl, right?" He doesn't seem to be polite anymore, if he ever was at all. Now he just seems to be a mad citizen who wants to tell me everything I do wrong.

I ignore him and walk away; he follows for a bit, telling me something, but I can't hear him.

I'm too intrigued by the smoke that's floating up into the morning air.


	3. Heat

** Yay! New chapter! Finally! Wow... I think this is the first one of my Teen Titan stories posted something on since teen Titans ended!  
...Probably not... but, yeah.  
Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Quicktosee because they were the only one (besides my editor) who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

It drifts up eerily like a two-headed snake not being able to decide which way to go, so it splits itself in half, with each dividing from each other, forming two thin trails, with occasional bits not going with either one.

I fly away towards it, leaving an angry citizen behind.

I notice now that it's a townhouse on fire. No flames are visible, but smoke is still drifting out the windows.

I land down in front of it and I'm not quite sure what to do. I don't know if I should call the titans, call the police, or go in there myself. I rule out the last option.

I look down at my communicator, and open it up to call both the police and the titans, when I look back up at the townhouse and notice there is no smoke. It's not burning.

Instead somebody is giving me looks from inside one of the townhouses, wondering why I'm there.

I turn around and walk away, deciding that I need to get back to the tower, but I also decide to take the long way home.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

I sit up and yawn. I'm still tired, but at least now I don't feel like I'm going to pass out, well, not from being tired that is. I'm still hungry. Maybe I'll stop somewhere, but I don't have any money...

I'm sitting in the main room of Titan's Tower. It's dark outside now, and I don't see anyone in the room with me.

I'm hungry, so I open the fridge door and find blue goop everywhere. I stick my finger in a bowl of it and am about to stick it in my mouth when I come to my senses.

I open the freezer door, leaving a blue goop mark from my finger. I stick my hand in and feel around. I find nothing but frozen yellow goop (guess it changes colour in temperature), until I reach my hand to the very back of the freezer.

I pull out a container of ice-cream.

Since when did we have real food in here?

I grab a spoon and pop open the container. ...Just to find out that there's only a spoonful left. I scoop it up and eat it, just making me hungry for more.

I teleport to my room and search through my drawers, there has got to be something or some money somewhere.

I find neither, and notice that I only have one resort left.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

I walk into Beast Boy's and take one disgusted look around. I decide not to spend too much time looking around though, because then I might just back out.

I grab a box on the floor and open it up. It contains half eaten slices of pizza. I drop it and grab the next box. The pizza has green fur all over it.

I stick my hand under a pile of junk and pull out another pizza box. It has a whole, untouched, pepperoni pizza in it.

"Wow." There must have been some mistake at the pizza place. Which saved this pizza from being eaten and/or tortured by Beast Boy. He probably didn't even touch it after he found out it had real pepperoni on it.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

I sit in my room, stomach not grumbling anymore, but feeling a bit sick.

I start to wonder where everybody is. Nobody was in the main room, and Beast Boy wasn't in his room.

A call!

I open my communicator and check and see when the last alert was. Two hours ago. They're out on a call, and they've been gone for two hours. Or maybe they stopped out for pizza after?

Why didn't they wake me up? Why didn't the alarm wake me up? Maybe I got to the tower after the alarm went off?

I looked at the details of the call. It had happened at 12 White Woods, and it was a fire.

That was the place I had seen the smoke rising from this morning!

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

I teleport to the street in front of the town homes, but have to move back because of the intense heat. I can see the T-Car to my right, and fire trucks everywhere.

Water is being sprayed onto the building, but it's not helping any. I don't see any of the other titans, but decide not to worry about that right now. Now I have to worry about the building and any residents still inside.

I run up to the nearest police officer. "Sir, is everybody out safely?"

"Everyone living in the buildings have been accounted for, but we didn't find out about one of them until a few seconds ago. The titans are in there looking for him."

I grab my communicator and contact the titans all at once. "Titans, the man you are looking for has been found, nobody else is in the building."

"Raven?" Beast Boy asks, seemingly amazed that I'm talking to him over the communicator.

"You need to get out, now. The building doesn't look like it is going to hold for too long."

The titans all sign off, and I'm left standing outside the building waiting for them.

I feel horrible, and not because of my stomach either.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

It's been a minute and Robin and Beast Boy are still in there.

I feel horrible: really horrible. I've already missed two calls while I was out cold, and now I'm late for this one.

...And Robin and Beast Boy still aren't out.

Sweat drips down my forehead, but it's not from the heat. I'm worried. They've been in there too long. I stand up as I see something move near one of the windows now on fire. The glass smashes out and a green armadillo rolls down the grass towards Cyborg, Starfire, and me.

Robin isn't with him.

"I'm going in."

Cyborg, Starfire, and, after he changes, Beast Boy all stare at me. I probably would too if that were possible, which technically is because if-

"You are?" Starfire asks.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm going in too." Cyborg replies to me a steely look that shows determination.

"Three to me!" Starfire replies, staring at the burning house.

"Well, since you guys are all going, then I guess I'll just stay out here and-"

"You're going in too, Beast Boy."

"Aw man."

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I are wandering through the hallways. I have produced a shield to keep the smoke out of our eyes, and I am levitating so that we don't make the floor creak through. Beast Boy is a hummingbird, and I am carrying Cyborg with my energy.

Starfire split up from us at a turn in the hallway. Unlike Beast Boy and Cyborg, she doesn't need the safety of my shield to breath. She's able to sustain the smoke for a while.

"So, what was the point of us coming in here if we can't do anything?" Cyborg asks me.

I shrug, and I am sure he is mumbling about me now behind my back.

We come to another break in the hallway. "Which way?"

"Left!"

"Right!"

A safety beam from above ours comes crashing down on the right side of the hallway, going right through the floor, and blocking most of our way.

"Left it is," I reply, looking back at the flaming beam as I levitate us down the hallway.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Beep. Beep. Beep. Cyborg and I grab our communicators at the same time. We both open it up and speak into it "Hello?"

"Friend Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy! Good news! I have found Robin and we are making it out of here right now! He is unconscious, but I am sure he is happy to be alive and out of here." Starfire gleefully replies into the communicator, making Beast Boy, Cyborg and I each let out a different sigh of relief. Well, Beast Boy's sigh sounded more like a squeaky chirp, but it's still the same thing.

"He's not hurt, is he?"

"No, he is good. In fact, when I found him he was still conscious. But then when I was flying with him I accidentally bumped his head into a wave machine of computer chip proportions."

"A what?" I ask, completely confused. Beast Boy is also confused and lets out another squeak, this time sounding a bit like a whiny cat.

Cyborg gets it though. "Star, you mean a microwave?"

"Yes! The wave machine of micro! That's exactly what I meant." Starfire squeals, and she sounds surprisingly a lot like Beast Boy's chirp. "Oh! Friend Raven, we are out of the house!"

"Good," I reply, looking into the communicator at the now fading background of a burning window, "we'll get out of here soon."

She nods, and as I close my communicator I see a fireman rush over to her.

"C'mon, lets go," I say, turning around and dragging them behind me.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

"I think we can walk now." Cyborg says to me as we reach some concrete flooring. I set him down and take down the shield.

We are in the basement: the worse possible place to be during a fire. I look up at the ceiling, but I don't see anywhere where it might collapse.

"Come on," Cyborg says, turning on his shoulderlight, "I bet there's a window or cellar door down here somewhere."

"I doubt it," I reply, "I'm surprised this townhouse even has a basement. The chances of them having a cellar door are zero to none."

"Well, we'll look for a window then."

"Basement windows are only about half a metre across. We'd be lucky if I fit through, let alone you."

"Do you have to ruin everything? I'm trying to make sure we don't die!"

I sigh. He's right. There's no use arguing.

We continue walking and I glance around. The walls are a yellowish colour, but not the type of yellow you'd paint it on purpose. The ceiling is even worse: it's brown.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asks me, curiosity in his voice.

"What is it?" I ask, hoping he's not making some lame joke at a time like this.

"How come you don't just teleport us out of here?" He asks.

Everything goes silent. Cyborg stops walking, causing Beast Boy to walk into him.

"Yeah, Raven, why don't you fly us out of here?" Cyborg asks, something sounding a bit like suspicion in his voice.

"I don't fly us out of here because for the last fifteen minutes I have been levitating us around with a barrier circling us. I don't have all that much energy left."

"But do you have enough?"

"I guess." The real reason why I didn't fly us out of here was because I didn't want to fly through the fire.

"Then lets go."

I take a deep breath in, and then exhale. I grab my cloak to "wrap" it around us, and then suddenly the concrete floor shakes.

It continues shaking and Cyborg and I fall over onto our backs. Beast Boy comes soon after.

I grab my hand up to put a shield on the ceiling. If the ground continues to shake then the ceiling might cave in, and that means that we are done in for.

The shaking gets more intense, and a ground starts to open up out of the ground. It is widening until it is in a weird line like shape. It is glowing red.

A gasp of air from Beast Boy.

Fire shoots out of the ground and I drop my shield down from the ceiling. I cover Beast Boy and myself, but I cannot see Cyborg. He is on the other side of the opening.

The fire is flying. Yet, most of the fire seems black... Half of the fire heads toward the ceiling, heading straight through it.

The rest heads towards me.

That's when I notice what it is.

They are the fire demons my father had summoned when he was trying to control me. That's all over with though. How are they still alive?

The demons charge towards me, and I feel Beast Boy grab onto my arm. I had forgotten he was even there. I make my shield thicker and Beast Boy clings onto my arm harder.

A demon smashes into my shield and I feel pain wrack through my body. I drop the shield down, and I feel heat surround me.

It feels like my whole body is being burned, and I can no longer feel the arm Beast Boy had been clinging onto. Rather it's been burned, or Beast Boy has made it lose feeling.

I pull my legs up to my head and curl in. I raise my hand to create attempt to create another shield, but I can't feel the heat anymore. Everything's stopped.


End file.
